doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
César Arias
) |ingreso_doblaje = 1983 (35 años) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Padre lankester merrin (c-arias) tese.ogg }} César Árias (nacido en México D.F., el 4 de octubre de 1941) es un actor mexicano que ha incursionado en teatro, televisión y doblaje, más bien conocido por ser la voz para Hispanoamérica de Albus Dumbledore en la serie de películas de Harry Potter. También es conocido por haber doblado a actores como Jim Broadbent, Burt Young, e Ian Holm, y a personajes como Alberich de Megrez Delta en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, al Profesor Charles Xavier en la serie animada de X-Men, a Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja, a Hiruzen Sarutobi (Tercer Hokage) en Naruto y a Kenpachi Zaraki en Bleach. Suele doblar a personajes sabios y de avanzada edad. HPAlbusDumbledore.png|Albus Dumbledore en la saga de Harry Potter, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki en Bleach, gran personaje del actor. Hiruzen_Sarutobi.png|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Tercer Hokage) en Naruto, otro gran personaje del actor. Donatello87.png|Donatello en la serie animada de Las Tortugas Ninja, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Alberich_de_megrez_XIV_Delta.png|Alberich de Megrez Delta en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Profesor_Xavier2.jpg|Profesor Charles Xavier en X-Men, la serie animada de los años noventa. Scrooge_George_C._Scott.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge en Un cuento de Navidad. TChakaBP.png|Rey T'Chaka en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Jiichan_Higurashi.png|Abuelo Higurashi en Inuyasha. Dormilón.png|Dormilón en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje 2001). Kekata.png|Kekata en Pocahontas. King_Furry.png|Rey Furry en Dragon Ball. Sr.conejofoster.png|Sr. Conejo (temp. 3) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios Boris_Kropotkin.png|Abuelo Boris en Aventuras en pañales (3ª voz) y Rugrats crecidos. Kami Trans.png|Kami-Sama en Dragon Ball Z Kai. AknadinYGO.jpg|Aknadin en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Abuelo-conejo-peppa.jpg‎|Abuelo Liebre en Peppa. Buitro.jpg|Buitro (2ª voz) en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos. Rath22.jpg|Rath en Momias aquí Drake anime.png|Drake (Élite Cuatro de Hoenn) en Pokémon Advanced Generation. Dr.namba.jpg|Profesor Namba en Crónicas Pokemon. Bakeneko.png|Bakeneko, el gato gigante en Ranma ½. Ancianoenlatorre.png|Anciano en la torre del reloj en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (doblaje original). Gran Duque.jpg|El Gran Duque el redoblaje de la primera y a partir de la segunda película de La Cenicienta. Dino_Spumoni.png|Dino Spumoni (1ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Abuelo de Shun.jpg|Abuelo de Shun en Bakugan. GARRISON.png|Herbert Garrison en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. DD452E87F.png|Capitán Edward John Smith en Titanic. Paulie-Pennino.jpg|Paulie Pennino en el redoblaje de las películas de Rocky. 18661.gif|Abuelo Shintaro Mori en 3 ninjas al rescate y 3 ninjas: Mediodía en la Megamontaña. Capitán Jean-Luc Picard.jpg|Capitán Jean Luc Picard en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación. D274603cb0f545afa9c65b8215bf15c5.jpg|Padre Vito Cornelius en El quinto elemento. Padre lankester merrin tese.png|Padre Lankester Merrin en la versión extendida de El exorcista. Professor_Keenbean_Richie_Rich.png|Profesor Rayo Veloz en Ricky Ricón. Fulgencio_capuleto_r j_1996.png|Fulgencio Capuleto en Romeo y Julieta (1996). Dr._Arthur_Neuman.jpg|Dr. Newman en las dos películas de La Máscara. Neb-07088bw_sq-774424cc7553c21f2302c34713184cfdbec7934e.jpg|Woody Grant en Nebraska. 6670-5002.gif|Karl en Duro de matar. 86e04fc7cfe6a6daf74b482d2378b266.jpg|Delbert Grady en El resplandor (redoblaje). Verbal_Kint.gif|Roger "Verbal" Kint en Los sospechosos de siempre (doblaje original). Guy_de_Gisborne_RobinHood1991.jpeg|Guy de Gisborne en Robin Hood: Príncipe de los ladrones. A_Bridge_Too_Far_-_Sosabowski.png|Mayor General Sosabowski en Un puente demasiado lejos. 3878-3617.jpg|Joseph "Joe" Finley en Cocoon: El Regreso. William_Tweed.gif|William Tweed en Pandillas de Nueva York. Ministro mpb.jpg|El Ministro en Mi primer beso (redoblaje DVD). ScreenShot1063.png|Norman Bates en Psicosis III. 9ea53fa6.jpg|El fantasma del tren en Ghost: La sombra del amor. Mel_horowitz_2.jpg|Mel Horowitz (1ª temp.) en Despistados. General Havoc.jpg|General Havoc en Power Rangers: Turbo. Al_Robbins.jpeg|Dr. Al Robbins (3ª voz) en CSI: En la escena del crimen. ASW_Mr._Richards.png|Sr. Richards en Un simple deseo. NOE_6.png|Matusalén en Noé. Shelby_Forthright.jpg|Shelby Forthright en WALL·E. Ozzie.jpg|Ozzie en Vecinos invasores. Professor Calamitous.jpg|Profesor Calamitous (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Dodgers Dr. Wong.png|Dr. Wong en Duck Dodgers. Sr. Búho.jpg|Sr. Búho en Franklin. Director Henry.jpg|Director Henry en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (segunda temporada). Equidna.png|El Puercoespín en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Toby Magic Railroad.png|Toby en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (Doblaje de TV). HiroKOTR.png|Hiro (1ª voz) en Thomas y sus amigos. Kamogawa.jpg|Genji Kamogawa en Espíritu de lucha. Bruce Dern.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Bruce Dern. thumb|right|233px|César Árias como Kenpachi Zaraki en Bleach. thumb|César Árias y cinco de sus personajes. Hecho por Anny Garrido. Filmografía Películas Michael Gambon * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Albus Dumbledore * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Albus Dumbledore * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Albus Dumbledore * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Albus Dumbledore * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Albus Dumbledore * Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) - Albus Dumbledore Bruce Dern * Los 8 más odiados (2015) - General Sandy Smithers * En un pueblo de Montana (2014) - Georgie Wits * Nebraska (2013) - Woody Grant * Down in the Valley (2005) - Charlie * La casa de cristal (2001) - Sr. Begleiter Burt Young * Asalto a la mafia (2014) - Joey D * Mickey ojos azules (1999) - Vitto Graziosi * Rocky V (1990) - Paulie Pennino (1ª versión) * Rocky III (1982) - Paulie Pennino (2ª versión) * Rocky (1976) - Paulie Pennino (2ª versión) Jim Broadbent * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) - Decano Charles Stanforth * Einstein y Eddington (2008) - Sir Oliver Lodge * Corazón de tinta (2008) - Fenoglio * El arte de la seducción (2006) - Jimmy * Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) - William Tweed Ian Holm * El aviador (2004) - Professor Fitz * Tiempo de volver (2004) - Gideon Largeman * La hija de la luz (2000) - Reverendo Grissom * El quinto elemento (1997) - Padre Vito Cornelios * El monstruo del Lago Ness (1996) - Walter Bailiff Vincent Schiavelli * El nuevo mundo (2005) - Capitán Newport * La princesita (1995) - Sr. Barrow * Batman regresa (1992) - Organillero (doblaje original) * Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) - Fantasma en metro Richard Harris * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) - Albus Dumbledore * Julio César (2002) - Rey Lucio Scila * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Albus Dumbledore * Gladiador (2000) - Marco Aurelio John Kani * Pantera Negra (2018) - Rey T'Chaka * Capitán América: Civil War (2016) - Rey T'Chaka * Garras (1996) - Samuel Christopher Plummer * Recuerdos secretos (2015) - Zev Guttman * Danny Collins (2015) - Frank Grubman * El nuevo mundo (2005) - Capitán Newport Jonathan Pryce * La dama de oro (2015) - Presidente del tribunal (versión Diamond Films) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Presidente * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Presidente Xander Berkeley * En la mente del asesino (2015) - Sr. Ellis * Año uno (2009) - Rey * Crimen perfecto (2007) - Juez Moran Peter Vaughan * Muerte en un funeral (2007) - Tío Alfie * Vida y muerte de Peter Sellers (2004) - Bill Edwards * Las brujas de Salem (1996) - Corey Bob Balaban * La dama en el agua (2006) - Harry Farber * Capote (2005) - William Shawn * Una señal de esperanza (1999) - Kowalski Ben Stein * Alucinante (2006) - Narrador * El hijo de la máscara (2005) - Dr. Newman * La Máscara (1994) - Dr. Newman Philip Bosco * Hitch: Especialista en seducción (2005) - Sr. O'Brian (jefe de Albert) * La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) - Walter Wallace * Angie (1994) - Padre de Angie Harold Gould * El maestro del disfraz (2002) - Abuelo Disfrazín * Cupido motorizado (1997) - Dr. Gustav Stumpfel * La última noche de Boris Grushenko (1975) - Anton Inbedkov Ron Rifkin * Ambición peligrosa (2000) - Davis * Divinas tentaciones (2000) - Larry Friedman * Lobo (1994) - Doctor Austin Pendleton * Travesura del amor (2014) - Juez Pendergast * Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) - Sr. McConkey Tom Bosley * Plan B (2010) - Arthur * Una estrella en el colegio (2005) - Harvey Scott Glenn * El ultimátum de Bourne (2007) - Ezra Kramer * Tormenta de fuego (1998) - Wynt Eli Wallach * El descanso (2006) - Arthur * Río místico (2003) - Sr. Loonie Kenneth Welsh * Pacto infernal (2006) - Director Higgins * El reino de las tinieblas (1995) - Detective Breech Allan Corduner * Más grande que el cielo (2005) - Kippy Newberg * De-Lovely (2004) - Monty Woolley Renato Aragão * Didi quiere ser niño (2004) - Didi * Didi: El cupido atolondrado (2003) - Didi Scott Wilson * El último samurái (2003) - Embajador * The Jack Bull (1999) - Gobernador Dayton Callie * La gran pelea (2002) - Yank Lewis * Volcano (1997) - Roger Lapher Henry Winkler * El aguador (1998) - Entrenador Klein * Scream (1996) - Director Himbry (redoblaje) John Neville * Recuerdos tormentosos (2002) - Terrence * Mentes peligrosas (1995) - Mesero John Wood * Chocolate (2000) - Guillaume Blerot * Rasputín (1996) - Primer Ministro Jack Warden * Los suplentes (2000) - Edward O'Neil * Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) - Joe Heff Martin Landau * En el principio (2000) - Abraham * Ed Wood (1994) - Bela Lugosi Pat Morita * Infierno (1999) - Jubal Earl * Ninja Americano 5 (1993) - Sensei Tetsu Harris Yulin * El huracán (1999) - Leon Friedman * Final Analysis (1992) - Fiscal Jack Lemmon * Bailando sobre el mar (1997) - Herb Sullivan * Dos viejos más gruñones (1995) - John Gustafson Donald Moffat * La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) - General Hector Scott * Peligro inminente (1994) - Presidente Bennett Dan Hedaya * Daylight: Infierno en el túnel (1996) - Frank Kraft * Benny & Joon (1993) - Thomas Ray Walston * Arresto a domicilio (1996) - Jefe Rocco * De hombres y ratones (1992) - Candy Corey Feldman * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Donatello (versión New Line) * Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - Donatello (redoblaje TV) G.W. Bailey * Loca academia de policía 6: Ciudad sitiada (1989) - Capitán Thaddeus Harris * Loca academia de policía 5: Operación Miami Beach (1988) - Capitán Thaddeus Harris Brion James * Tango & Cash (1989) - Requin (doblaje original) * Silverado (1985) - Hobart (doblaje original) David Margulies * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Alcalde de Nueva York (redoblaje) * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Alcalde de Nueva York (redoblaje) André Maranne * La maldición de la Pantera Rosa (1983) - Sargento François Duval * La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) - Sargento François Duval Philip Stone * El resplandor (1980) - Delbert Grady (redoblaje) * Barry Lyndon (1975) - Graham Otros * La razón de estar contigo - (2017) Profesor (John Bluethner) * El mesías (2016) - Rabíno ciego (David Burke) * Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 (2016) - Hermano Barnabas (Des Keogh) * Revancha (2015) - Él mismo (Lou DiBella) (versión Diamond Films) * Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) - Kent (Don McManus) * Hijo del crimen (2014) - Anciano del yate (Mick Innes) * Autómata (2014) - Dominic Hawk (David Ryall) * Cautiva (2014) - Gerente (Jim Calarco) * El apostador (2014) - Lee (Alvin Ing) * Noé (2014) - Matusalén (Anthony Hopkins) * Condenados (2013) - Pastor (Andrew R. Kaplan) * Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Don Luchese (Stan Carp) (Versión D.F.) * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Lord Asano (Min Tanaka) * Admisiones (2013) - Clarence (Wallace Shawn) * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Padre de Tucker (Don Brady) * Piel verdadera (2012) - Voces adicionales (versión TV) * Fugitivo (2012) - Karl Van Doorn (Ronnie Commissaris) * Al filo de la cornisa (2011) - Teniente Markowitz (Mike Pniewski) (primera versión) * Desconocido (2011) - Ernst Jürgen (Bruno Ganz) * Culpable (2011) - Capitán (Peter Jason) * Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Weldon A. McDougal III * Locuras en el bosque (2010) - Sr. Gupta (Gerry Bednob) * La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) - Voces adicionales * Presagio (2009) - Reverendo Koestler (Alan Hopgood) * Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Sheriff Calvin Carver (Bill Moody) * Un hombre serio (2009) - Rabino Marshak (Alan Mandell) * El libro de los maestros (2009) - El espejo mágico (Valentin Gaft) * Héroe de centro comercial (2009) - Vijay (Erick Avari) * Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Heinz Peucker (Horst Sachtleben) * La tortura (2008) - Insertos (2ª versión) * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - Sr. Lafferty (Brett Rice) * La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Tannen (Nick Harvey) * Una loca película épica (2007) - Dumbledore (Dane Farwell) * Truco o travesura (2007) - Voz #2 en informerciales * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Marat Buzhayev (Moni Moshonov) * Un niño de otro mundo (2007) - Dr. Berg (Howard Hesseman) * El títere (2007) - Henry Walker (Michael Fairman) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Sacerdote (Brian Posehn) * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Mercer (David Schofield) * Norbit (2007) - Voces adicionales * La brújula dorada (2007) - Maestro (Christopher Lee) * Transformers (2007) - Abuelo Witwicky (William Morgan Sheppard) * El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) - Herman (John Still) * La hija de Santa (2006) - Gary, el duende (Richard Side) * El ilusionista (2006) - Joseph Fischer (Eddie Marsan) * Masacre en Texas: El inicio (2006) - Sheriff Hoyt / Charlie (R. Lee Ermey) * Recortes de mi vida (2006) - Dr. Finch (Brian Cox) * Los come gusanos (2006) - Director Burdock (James Rebhorn) * El Pantano (2006) - Philip Manville (Peter MacNeill) * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Emmett Bradley (Kevin McNulty) * Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - Sr. Bridges (Ray Wood) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Voces adicionales * The Flying Scotsman (2006) - Ernst Hagemann (Steven Berkoff) * El nacimiento (2006) - Melchor (Nadim Sawalha) * Garfield 2 (2006) - Smithee (Ian Abercrombie) * X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Warren Worthington II (Michael Murphy) * La segunda oportunidad (2006) - Jeremiah Jenkins (J. Don Ferguson) * Amor y muerte (2006) - Mayordomo (William Hoyland) * Venus (2006) - Ian (Leslie Phillips) * Casino Royale (2006) - Sr. White (Jesper Christensen) * El juego de sus vidas (2005) - Walter Geisler (Craig Hawksley) (redoblaje) * Negro amanecer (2005) - Dr. Richard Turpin (Peter Renaday) * Casanova (2005) - Vittorio (Paddy Ward) * Sólo amigos (2005) - Sr. Palamino (Barry Flatman) * Un alma en silencio (2005) - Profesor de biología (Steve Uzzell) * Golpe de suerte (2005) - Detective (Frank Addamson) * King Kong (2005) - Herb (John Sumner) * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Spencer (Bob Morrisey) * Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Takeshi (Namehiko Omura) * Hermandad en guerra (2004) - Viejo Lee Jin Seok (Jang Min-Ho) * Celular (2004) - Sgto. Bob Mooney (William H. Macy) (1ª versión) * La chica de al lado (2004) - Sr. Peterson (Richard Fancy) y Presidente de becas (Ellis Williams) * Troya (2004) - Glauco (James Cosmo) * El castigador (2004) - Jefe Morris (Marco St. John) y Matón de la mafía Saint * Educando a Helen (2004) - Larry * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - VP Unfairly Promoted (George Murdock) / Oficial de seguridad (Dick Miller) * 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) - Oficial Hannagan (Clark Gregg) * El gran pez (2003) - Alcalde (Charles McLawhorn) * Un koala en la cocina (2003) - Abuelo Bruce * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) - Fotógrafo en boda (Peter J. Rowan) * En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) - Gus Egan (Dick Stilwell) * La vida continúa (2002) - Mike Mulcahey (Dabney Coleman) * Señales de amor (2001) - Cliente * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Director * El auto de la compadecida (2000) - Padre Juan (Rogério Cardoso) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Polford "El Pelirrojo"(Alan Ford) * El esposo de otra mujer (2000) - Harvey (Bob Larkin) * El Tigre y el Dragón (2000) - Sir Te (Sihung Lung) * Las mil y una noches (2000) - Sultán (Burt Kwouk) * El arte de la guerra (2000) - Douglas Thomas (Donald Sutherland) * Magnolia (1999) - Jimmy Gator (Philip Baker Hall) * Posesiones terrenales (1999) - Zack Emory (Jay O. Sanders) * Niñera por accidente (1999) - Sam Morgan (Richard Riehle) * El informante (1999) - Voces diversas * Cleopatra (1999) - Rufio (John Bowe) * Perturbados (1998) - Director Weathers (Jay Brazeau) (doblaje original) * Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Sr. Calloway (Peter Boyle) * Hairshirt (1998) - Productor de televisión (Charles Glenn) * Pasión por la tierra (1998) - Michael Bolini (Ernest Borgnine) * Paulie (1998) - Artie (Buddy Hackett) * El aguador (1998) - Entrenador Klein (Henry Winkler) * La leyenda de 1900 (1998) - Vendedor * Un simple deseo (1997) - Sr. Richards (Jonathan Hadary) * Titanic (1997) - Capitán E. J. Smith (Bernard Hill) * Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) - Charles * Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) - Mustafá (Will Ferrell) * La niñera y el presidente (1997) - Sr. Kleist (Patrick Malahide) * Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Carl (Ross Bleckner) * Alien: La resurrección (1997) - Vriess (Dominique Pinon) * Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) - Sr. Johnson * Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Vlade Divac * Un elefante llamado Vera (1996) - Coordinador de eventos (Jerry Adler) * Celos asesinos (1996) - Rod Merredi (Paul Linke) * La Roca (1996) - Sacerdote (Buck Kartalian) * Querido Dios (1996) - Jimmy * Algo muy personal (1996) - Tom Orr (James Karen) * 101 dálmatas (1996) - Alonzo (Tim McInnerny) * Caprichos a la moda (1994) - Cy Bianco * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Operador de tanque (Kevin Sifuentes) * El Protector (1996) - Beller (James Coburn) (doblaje original) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Fulgencio Capuleto (Paul Sorvino) * The Quest (1996) - Maestro Tchi (Chang Ching Peng Chaplin) (doblaje original y 2ª versión) * Duro de espiar (1996) - Dick Steele (Leslie Nielsen) * El regreso de Annie (1995) - Dr. Elías "Eli" Eon (Ian McDiarmid) * Pistolero (1995) - Sacerdote (un loop) (Gerardo Moscoso) * Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Conductor en Denver (Todd O. Russell), Mercenario #4 (Henry Kinji), oficial del cuarto de control (Anthony Backman), Joven oficial de ATAC * Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Verbal Kint (Kevin Spacey) * La princesita (1995) - Monsieur Lufage (Lomax Study) * El imitador (1995) - Jim (Bill Bonham) / Testigo de 3erasesinato * El regreso de Annie (1995) - Dr. Eli Eon (Ian McDiarmid) * Acoso sexual (1994) - Philip Blackburn (Dylan Baker) * Belleza Negra (1994) - George (Adrian Ross Magenty) * El escudo de cristal (1994) - Voces adicionales * Ricky Ricón (1994) - Profesor Rayo Veloz (Michael McShane) * Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - Dhalsim (Roshan Seth) * La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) - Robert Shaye * Wyatt Earp (1994) - Sr. Johnson, Ministro (Scott Rasmussen) * Junior (1994) - Edward (Stefan Giarasch) * La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) - Sr. Spottish (Axel L. Schiller) * 3 ninjas al rescate (1994) - Abuelo Shintaro Mori (Victor Wong) * El regreso de los muertos vivientes: Parte III (1993) - Coronel Peck (James T. Callahan) * Jugada inocente (1993) - Bruce Pandolfini (Ben Kingsley) * El fugitivo (1993) - Fiscal (Joe Guzaldo) / Alguacil Rawlins (Nick Searcy) / Hombre en la fiesta * La desaparición de Nora (1993) - Joyero (Don Long) * El regreso de mi novio (1993) - Murray (Bob Dishy) * Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Harry Wegman (Michael Tucker) * Un mundo perfecto (1993) - Tom Adler (Leo Burmester) * La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Segundo (Joaquín Martínez) * Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) - Diputado Hines (James Gammon) * Gladiador: El desafío comienza (1992) - Doctor (Mike Nussbaum) * Como agua para chocolate (1992) - Don Pascual (Amado Rámirez) * Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Dr. Pellerman (William Cameron) * Sneakers (1992) - Dick Gordon (Timothy Busfield) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Harry Banister (Dean Jones) * Código de honor (1992) - Entrenador (Kevin Tighe) * Cambio de hábito (1992) - Reverendo (Joseph Maher) * El guardaespaldas (1992) - Sr. Herb Farmer (Ralph Waite) * El hombre de la luna (1991) - Will Sanders (Ernie Lively) * JFK (1991) - Senador Long (Walter Matthau) * Mi primer beso (1991) - Ministro (Paul Nagle Jr.) (redoblaje DVD) * Robin Hood: Príncipe de los ladrones (1991) - Guy de Gisborne (Michael Wincott) * El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) - Capitán del barco de rescate (John Mann) * Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Comandante (Ken Swofford) * Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Dr. Silverman (Earl Boen) * Rescate en Medio Oriente (1991) - Gilad (Gabi Amrani) * Doc Hollywood (1991) - John Crawford (Jordan Lund) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) - Padre de Spencer (Michael McNab) / Maestro de Sprinwood (Matthew Faison) * En el cumplimiento del deber (1991) - Carl Sanbeti * Bugsy (1991) - Voces diversas * Un detective en el kinder - Capitán Salazar (Richard Portnow) (doblaje original) * Pasión sin barreras (1990) - Sol Horowitz (Steven Hill) * Encantado Señor Destino (1990) - Leo Hansen (Bill McCutcheon) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Voces adicionales * Corazón de león (1990) - Joshua Eldridge (Harrison Page) * La casa rusa (1990) - Bob (Mac McDonald) * El novato (1990) - Pequeño Felix (Paul Ben-Victor) (doblaje original) * Magnolias de acero (1989) - Owen Jenkins (Bill McCutcheon) / Sacerdote en fiesta (doblaje mexicano) * Las alucinantes aventuras de Bill y Ted (1989) - Rufus (George Carlin) (doblaje mexicano) * Batman (1989) - Alcalde de Ciudad Gótica (Lee Wallace) * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Sargento al teléfono (Ralph Monaco) (doblaje original) * Días de gloria (1989) - Sargento Mulcahy (John Finn) * Mi nombre es Bill W. (1989) - Robert Smith (James Garner) * Las ligas mayores (1989) - Voces adicionales * Turner & Hooch (1989) - Amos Reed (John McIntire) * Viernes 13 Parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) - Almirante Robertson (Warren Munson) * Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) - Earl (Bradford English) / cocinero (Del Zamora) * Gorilas en la niebla (1988) - Hombre apresurando al Dr. Leakey a subir al avión * Quisiera ser grande (1988) - Supervisor (James Eckhouse) * Duro de matar (1988) - Carl (Alexander Godunov) * Coctel (1988) - Profesor de inglés (George Sperdakos), Turista (Gerry Bamman) (redoblaje) * Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) - Joseph 'Joe' Finley (Hume Cronyn) * Miracle Mile (1988) - Ivan Peters (John Agar) (redoblaje) * Nación Alien (1988) - Capitán Warner (Francis X. Macarthy) * Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Fairchild (Paul Benedict) * Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) - Dr. Ardmore (Jack Colvin) (doblaje original) * Ocho hombres (1988) - William Gleason (John Mahoney) * Teen Wolf Too (1987) - Tío Harold (James Hampton) * Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) - Jefe de la fábrica de maniquíes (Phil Rubenstein) * Los héroes falsos (1987) - Lloyd Wisdom (Tom Skerritt) * Hombres de hojalata (1987) - Gil (Stanley Brock) * El nombre de la rosa (1986) - Michele de Cesena (Leopoldo Trieste) * Psicosis III (1986) - Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins) * Nacido para ganar (1986) - Frazier (Ken James) * Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) - Martin (Bob Larkin) * Fuerza vital (1985) - Sir Percy Heseltine (Aubrey Morris) * Leyenda (1985) - Screwball (Billy Barty) (doblaje original) * Érase una vez en América (1984) - Moe (Larry Rapp) (doblaje original) * Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) - Det. McCabe (Joel Bailey) y voces adicionales * Un cuento de Navidad (1984) - Ebenezer Scrooge (George C. Scott) * Despertar a la vida (1984) - Frank (Michael Madsen) * La fuerza del amor (1984) - Brian Gilmore (David Clennon) * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) - Dimitri Moisevitch (Dana Elcar) (redoblaje) * Fin de semana sangriento (1983) - Lawrence Fassett (John Hurt) * Flashdance (1983) - Johnny C. (Lee Ving) * Tal para cual (1983) - Warren Robertson * Que buena madre es mi padre (1982) - Roger Slessinger (Ken Sylk) * Reto al destino (1982) - Emiliano Della Serra (Tony Plana) * New York, New York (1977) - Frankie Harte (Georgie Auld) * Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) - Mayor General Sosabowski (Gene Hackman) / Teniente Coronel Mackenzie (Donald Pickering) * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) - Jan Dodonna (Alex McCrindle) (doblaje de 1997) * Annie Hall (1977) - Papá Hall (Donald Symington), Hombre afuera del segundo cine (Lou Picetti), Anciano en la calle (Albert Ottenheimer) * La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) - Almirante (Robert Beatty), Senador de Virginia (Phil Brown), Recepcionista de hotel en Alpenros (Graham Stark) * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Jefe de policía de Lugash (Grégoire Aslan) (redoblaje) * El Padrino II (1974) - Hyman Roth Lee Strasberg (redoblaje) * La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) - Chofer (Ivor Barry) * El dormilón (1973) - Dr. Tyron (Don Keefer) * El exorcista (1973) - Padre Merrin (Max von Sydow) (tercer doblaje, versión extendida) * Charley y el angel (1973) - El ángel (Harry Morgan) * Pistoleros en el infierno (1972) - Granjero (Charles Tyner) * Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) - Juez * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Ministro del Interior (Anthony Sharp) * Belleza negra (1971) - Lorent (José Nieto) * El enfermero (1964) - Sr. Tuffington (Everett Sloane) * Por un puñado de dólares (1964) - John Baxter (Wolfgang Lukschy) * Ben-Hur (1959) - Simónides (Sam Jaffe) (3ª versión) * Sissi y su destino (1957) - Carlo (Egon Von Jordan) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Cobrador del tren (Buster Keaton) * Gilda (1946) - Tío Pío (Steven Geray) * A través del Pacífico (1942) - Capitán Higoto (Chester Gan) * El sargento inmortal (1941) - Pastor Rosier Pile (Walter Brennan) Películas animadas Togo Igawa * Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Hiro * Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Hiro * Thomas y sus amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - Hiro Rob Paulsen * La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo - Gran Duque * La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad - Gran Duque Otros * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - El Equidna * Animales al ataque - Winston, la gran tortuga * WALL·E - Shelby Forthright (Fred Willard, imagen real) * Franklin y el caballero verde - Sr. Búho * Shrek - Gepetto * Pocahontas - Kekata * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo - Rey George * Vecinos invasores - Ozzie * La Cenicienta - Gran Duque (redoblaje de 1997) * En busca de Santa - Santa Claus * Reyes de las olas - Voces diversas * Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Voces adicionales * Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces diversas * Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Sam, el muñeco de nieve * Un Cuento de Navidad - Bob Cratchit * Frosty regresa - Sr. Twitchell * Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos - Dormilón (redoblaje de 2001) Videojuegos * League of Legends - Yorick (2016) Anime * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Alberich de Megrez Delta / Ichi de Hidra (Torneo Galáctico) / Syd de Mizar Zeta (1erep. de la saga de Asgard) * Naruto - Hiruzen Sarutobi (Tercer Hokage) * Bleach - Kenpachi Zaraki / Director (ep. 11) * Dragon Ball - Rey Furry * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Kami-sama * Ronja, la hija del bandolero - Noodle-Pete * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Akunadin * Inuyasha - Abuelo Higurashi * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Consejero * Espíritu de lucha - Genji Kamogawa * Kimba, el león blanco - Polo * La abejita Hutch - Von Killigan * Corrector Yui - Sr. Masaru * Saber Marionette J - Hikozaemon Oekubo * Blue Submarine No. 6 - Marunami * Ranma ½ - Toramasa Kobayakawa / Bakeneko (Gato gigante) * Shaman King - Chin Tao / Orona / Nikko * Pokémon - Pryce / Abuelo de Flannery / Drake (Élite Cuatro de Hoenn) / Voces adicionales * Crónicas Pokémon - Profesor Namba, Vendedor de Magikarp * Bakugan - Abuelo de Shun / Dragonoid Colossus * Guerras de Genma - Anciano de la aldea * Gordian, el guerrero - Jefe Indio Nariz Roja * Trigun - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Paprika: El reino de los sueños - Toratarō Shima * Metrópolis - Dr. Laughton * Recuerdos - Papá * El héroe legendario - Rey Dionisio II * Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - Profesor * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Anciano en torre del reloj / Locutor en radio / Conductor de camión (doblaje original) * Cuentos de Terramar - Raíz Series animadas Barry Gordon * Tortugas Ninja - Donatello de los 80s * Las Tortugas Ninja - Donatello Michael Bell * Aventuras en pañales - Abuelo Boris (3ª voz) * Rugrats crecidos - Abuelo Boris Otros * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Sensei Wu (1ª voz) * X-Men - Profesor Xavier * Spider-Man - Silvermann * Thundercats - Buitro (2ª voz) / Heraldo del Demoledor / Capitán Cracker (1ª voz) / Dr. Observador (2ª voz) / Hombre Rana * Doug - Sr. Filiberto Narinas (1eros. eps.) * Teo - Abuelo de Teo y Paul (2ª Voz) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Dino Spumoni (1ª voz, un ep.) / Vincent "Hombre Paloma" (un ep.) * La vida moderna de Rocko - Juez / Presentador del Noticiario de O-Town (un ep.) / Voces adicionales * Los Policias Funky - Narración * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Sr. Conejo (algunos eps.) * Ren y Stimpy - Fantasma / Momia del ermitaño * Gadget y los Gadgetinis - Santa Claus * Momias aquí - Rath * South Park - Profesor Herbert Garrison (doblaje mexicano) * VH1 Ilustrado - Vicepresidente Dick Cheney * Beast Wars - Infierno * Nico - Chef Püré / Voces adicionales * Glenn Martin, dentista - Bert (MC Hammer) * Súper Sergio - Maestro Hoshimiro * Los Simpson ** Gaspar (temp. 2, ep. 17) ** Reportero (temp. 2, ep. 17) ** Lionel Hutz (temp. 2, ep. 23) ** Reverendo Alegría (temp. 2, ep. 26) ** Vendedor de mano maldita (temp. 3, ep. 42) ** Troy McClure (temp. 4, ep. 61) ** Director Skinner (temp. 5, ep. 82) ** Bob Newhart (temp. 7, ep. 143) ** Hans Moleman (temp. 8, ep. 163) ** Jerry Springer (temp. 10, ep. 207) ** Seth (temp. 10, ep. 209) ** John Madden (temp. 10, ep. 215) ** Jack LaLanne (temp. 10, ep. 223) ** Edward Christian (temp. 11, ep. 227) ** Larry Mataniños (temp. 11, ep. 233) ** Rafael (Wiseguy) (temp. 12, ep. 261) ** Vagabundo (temp. 13, ep. 271) ** Gabriel, el asistente social (temp. 13, ep. 276) ** Bill Cosby (temp. 14, ep. 296) ** Elliott Gould (temp. 14, ep.299) ** Texano Rico (temp. 14, ep. 309) ** Howard K. Duff VII (temp. 14, ep. 310) ** Ian McKellen (temp. 15, ep. 317) ** Guardia de la prisión (temp. 15, ep. 329) ** Raúl (temp. 15, ep. 331) ** Capitán McAllister (temp. 15, ep. 333) * La conspiración Roswell - James Rinaker * Jumanji: la serie animada - Profesor Ibsen * Los 5 Sentidos - Olfato * MAD - Gandalf / Charles Xavier / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) * Thomas y sus amigos - Hiro * Protagonistas de la historia - Conde Donois (ep. "Juana de Arco") * Franklin - Sr. Búho * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Sr. Desdentado (anciano) (ep. "El Hado de los dientes") / F (Efe) / Voces adicionales * Las tres mellizas - Merlín (ep. 37) / Celenius (eps. 58 y 63) / Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Profesor Calamitous (un ep.) / Voces adicionales * Futurama - Voces adicionales * Un show más - Voces adicionales * Los Ewoks - Maestro Logray (redoblaje) * Peppa - Abuelo Liebre * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Director Henry (2ª voz) * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * Duck Dodgers - Voces adicionales Series de TV Malcolm McDowell *El séquito - Terrance McQuewick (2005-2011) *Héroes - Daniel Linderman (2008) Geoffrey Lewis * Doctor House - Paciente de Cameron * Cortes y puntadas - Dr. Marcus Grayson Tim De Zarn * Agente Carter - George * Caso cerrado - Ricky Stockvis Otros * Heroes Reborn - Casper Abraham (Pruitt Taylor Vince) (2015) * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) (2ª voz) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2008) **Noah Shapiro (David Patrick Kelly) (temp. 2) **Jack Roth (John Dossett) (temp. 1, ep. 11) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Dr. Al Robbins (Robert David Hall) (3ª voz, temps. 5-15) / Juez Cohen (Harrison Young) * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Profesor Crumbs * Los misterios de Shelby Woo - Abuelo Mike Woo (Pat Morita) (doblaje mexicano) * La pequeña maravilla - Brandon Brindel (temps. 2-4) * Los expedientes secretos X - Alvin Kersh (James Pickens Jr.) (temps. 8-9) * Medium - Juez #2 * Close to Home - Roger Fields / Fred Martins * Cuando los animales atacan - Jon Miller * Off Centre - Narración * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Dr. Woodruff / Juez Mercer * El señor de las bestias - El Anciano * Emergencias urbanas - Frank * Despistados - Mel Horowitz (Michael Lerner) (1ª temp.) * Six Feet Under - Nicolai * La niñera - Morty Fine / Dr. Roberts (John Astin) / Hombre de limpieza / Phillipe (Richard Portnow) / Juez de apelaciones (Allan Rich) / Nigel Waters / Chandler / Hombre en asilo * La mansión Rose Red - Sr. Stanton * Lost - Sullivan (Scott Paulin) (1ª temp. ep. 9) * Los socios de la ley - Arthur Harris (David Calderisi) * Héroes - Charles Deveaux (Richard Roundtree) (2006-2007) * Hechiceras - Padre Austin (Frank Birney) / Dr. Griffiths (Matt Malloy) * Revelaciones - Juez * E.R. Sala de Urgencias - Bombero #1 * El secuestro - Kurso * Amigos - Terry (Max Wright) / Dr. Leonard Green (Ron Leibman) * Alias - Senador George Reed (Raymond J. Barry) / Alexander Dolzhenko * Drake & Josh - Voces varias * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Hannay - Harry Bateman (Don McCorkindale) / John (Ron Pember) * Smallville - Dax-Ur (Marc McClure), Gabe Sullivan (temp. 2) * Vida de perros - Sr. Mora (un ep.) * Academia de modelos - Arsenio (Arsène Jiroyan) / Dr. Berger (Gerard Darier) / Voces adicionales * Los inventores - Louis (ep. "Marie Curie, más allá de lo que los ojos ven") * El viento en los sauces - Voces adicionales * Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales * Los pistoleros solitarios - Melvin Frohike (Tom Braidwood) * El juego de tronos - Jeor Mormont (James Cosmo) * Walker, Texas Ranger - Jack 'Soldier' Belmont (Burt Young) * Agente Carter - Sr. Edwards (Christopher Grove) * Plaza Sésamo - Sr. Johnson * Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales Videojuegos * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Alberich de Megrez Delta * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Hiruzen Sarutobi (Tercer Hokage) * League of Legends - Yorick (Rework) Miniseries * La Biblia - Noé (David Rintoul) (ep. 1) * El décimo reino - Juez (Frank Middlemass) / Voces adicionales * Refugio - Papá Gruber (Martin Landau) Telefilmes * En busca de un milagro (2004) - Padre Fitzpatrick (Gordon Pinsent) * Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) - Forense (Ron Gural) * El fin del mundo (2001) - El Juez (Neil Vipond) * Atrapados (2001) - Karl (John Fleming) * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Sir D'Arcy Osborne (Peter Burton) Documentales * Supertiernos - Narrador/Presentador * Chico interrumpido - Ladd Spiegel * Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución - Peter Burke / Voces adicionales * Todo sobre - Voces diversas * America undercover: Life after life - Voces adicionales * Delgadas - Padre de Shelly * Gracias Señor Presidente - Richard Nixon * Un padre... Un hijo - Kirk Douglas * Tierra, cómo se formó nuestro planeta - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Flávio Migliaccio * Señora del destino - Jacques * América - Médium * Siete pecados - Nino de Sousa * India, una historia de amor - Karan Ananda Jaime Leibovitch * Belleza pura - Castro * Acuarela del amor - Rabino Mendel Abraham * Fina estampa - Henrique Gianfrancesco Guarnieri * Vidas cruzadas - Policarpo Quaresma * Belíssima - Pepe John Herbert * La mestiza - Vigário Gabriel * Niña moza - Viriato Roberto Pirillo * El sabor de la pasión - Miguel Costas * Celebridad - Ernesto Lopes Otros * El rico y Lázaro - Aliatis (Tião D'Ávila) * Avenida Brasil - Santiago Moreira (Juca de Oliveira) * Cuento encantado - Amadeus (Zé Celso Martinez) * Vivir la vida - Oswaldo Toledo (Laércio de Freitas) * Simplemente amor - Antonio Cordero (Adriano Reys) * La favorita - Pereira (Rui Rezende) * Dos caras - Manuel de Andrade Couto (Sérgio Viotti) * El profeta - Tarcicio (Luca de Castro) * La esclava Isaura - Sr. Quintana (Luiz Carlos de Moraes) * Mujeres apasionadas - Rafael (Cláudio Marzo) * Lazos de familia - Pascual (Leonardo Villar) * Hermanos Coraje - Sebastián Coraje (Orlando Vieira) * Mujeres de arena - José Pedro dos Santos (Carlos Zara) Telenovelas japonesas * Oshin - Kota (Tsunehiko Watase) Dirección de doblaje Candiani Dubbing Studios * Baskets * Covert Affairs * CSI: En la escena del crimen (temps. 8-15) * Emergencias bizarras * Grease Live! * Hell's Kitchen * Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code * Los sentimentales anónimos * Lucha por la libertad * Pasiones peligrosas * Sin lugar para los débiles * Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 * Trabajos sucios * La misión (redoblaje) * Winx Club: El misterio del abismo * The End of the F***ing World * Step Sisters * The Alienist * Be Somebody * Con el agua al cuello * De tal padre Audiomaster 3000 * Firefly * Uga Uga Otros * Raro, real e insólito * Da Vinci, investigador forense Cine y televisión mexicana * El último justo (2007) - Padre Fiore * Que no quede huella (1994) * Su completa satisfacción o la devolución de su alma (1994) * La vengadora implacable (1994) - Evaristo * Simplemente María (1989) - Sergio Uribe * El extraño retorno de Diana Salazar (1988) - Dr. Tamayo * Cuna de lobos (1986) - Sr. Juárez * Juegos del destino (1981) - Benito * El juego de Zuzanka (1970) Curiosidades *César Árias ha estado presente en todas las películas de Harry Potter junto a Jesse Conde, pero a diferencia de este su personaje de Albus Dumbledore sí ha tenido diferentes actores en su versión original. *Su voz se utilizó en un promocional de Canal 5 (Televisa, México) entre los años 1993 y 1994. thumb|230px|right|César Árias en un promocional de Canal 5 (véase minuto 3:31). Enlaces externos *Doblaje México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010